Bowser
|crimes = Kingdoms Invade Attemped Murders Atempted Universe Conquest Kidnapping |family = Bowser Jr. (son) Koopalings (adoptive sons) Kamek (adoptive father) Dry Bowser (skeleton form)|occupation = King of Koopa Troop Land Conqueror Universe Conqueror |allies = Koopa Army Wario Waluigi Ganondorf (formerly) Mario (sometimes) Luigi (sometimes) Princess Peach (sometimes) |foes = |series = Super Mario|creator = Shigeru Myamoto|image1 = 220px-BowserNSMBUD.png|hobby = Unknown|goals = Forcing Peach to love him Destroying Mario Conquering Universe or others lands (all ongoing)|first_appearance = Super Mario Bros. (1985)|residence_place = Bowser Castle Peach Castle (sometimes) - Both in Mushroom Kingdom Bowser Villa - Vibe Island|name_in_others_languages = Japanese: Koopa Russian: Bouzer Korean: Kuppa Chinese (traditonnal): Kùbā Chinese (simplified): Kùbàwáng |weapons = Star Rod Vibe Scepter }} Bowser is the main antagonist of the long Mario series. He is a large, powerful, fire-breathing Koopa who leads the Koopa Army, an antagonistic organization of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of Mario since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's defining traits are his monstrous appearance, full-throated roar, fire-breathing abilities, cruel personality, and never-ending conflict with Mario and unrequited crush for Peach. He serves as the main antagonist of both Super Mario and Mario Party series, a anti-hero and minor antagonist turned main antagonist of Mario & Luigi series, a major antagonist and ocasional anti-hero of Paper Mario series and one of playables characters of Mario Kart series. In addition, he serves as a major antagonist of the Subspace Emissary mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. History Early Life See: Baby Bowser Super Mario Series Super Mario Bros. Bowser as he appeared in Super Mario Bros. In his first appearance (release wise), Bowser enacts a plot to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by turning its citizens into inanimate objects and capturing Princess Peach so she can't undo his curse using her magic. The Mario Brothers set out to stop Bowser's plan, and, at the end of each world, must fight one of Bowser's minions impersonating their leader. In the final level, the real Bowser confronts the Mario Brothers and attacks them by shooting fireballs and, unlike his impostors, jumping and throwing hammers. In the end, he brothers defeat Bowser by using the axe at the end of the platform, destroying it, dropping Bowser into the lava below, foiling his scheme and rescuing the Princess. Super Mario Bros. 3 For his next takeover plot of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser sends the Koopalings to wreak havoc on its different regions. While the Mario Brothers scramble to undo the damage done by the Koopalings, Bowser kidnaps the unguarded Princess and taunts the Mario Brothers with the news via personal letter once they defeat Ludwig in Pipe Land and transport themselves to Dark Land (although this can be skipped by warping directly to Dark Land). After they make their way through his castle, Bowser fights the Mario Brothers by shooting fireballs and trying to crush them, however, after enough jumps, Bowser will end up crashing through the floor, defeating himself and allowing the Brothers to free Princess Peach. Super Mario World Once again, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach as she and Mario are vacationing in Dinosaur Land. Bowser also has the land's native Yoshis captured and trapped inside eggs guarded by the Koopalings in different castles. When Yoshi himself attempts to stop Bowser, he is captured as well and placed in a block, where he is discovered by Mario and teams up with him to foil Bowser's plan and save his friends. Mario eventually arrives in Bowser's castle and, climbing to the castle roof, fights him in his new Koopa Clown Car. During the fight, Bowser attacks by throwing Mechakoopas down on his nemesis (which can be thrown back up at him in order to deal damage), drops rolling steel balls, try crushing Mario by bouncing up and down on the roof, and raining fire down on the roof after being hit. Mario overcomes everything and defeats Bowser, sending him flying off into the distance. Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Bowser fighting Mario in the original Super Mario 64. Taking a new approach to kidnapping Peach in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser takes control of her castle and steals its Power Stars, imprisoning them inside the castle's paintings with his minions. To prevent Mario from interfering with his plan, Bowser seals off the doors, forcing his enemy to fight his minions in order to collect the Stars so they can unlock the doors, also creating doors that can only be opened using keys withheld by him. Upon obtaining varying amounts of stars, Mario will encounter Bowser in three different levels; Bowser in the Dark World, Bowser in the Fire Sea and Bowser in the Sky. In each encounter, Mario will have to defeat Bowser by tossing him into a mine on the outskirts of the arena (although, during the final encounter, Bowser must be tossed into three different mines), while he attacks with fire breath, causing shockwaves, trying to tackle his enemy and even altering the battlefield itself. Mario manages to overcome this, defeating Bowser, taking the last Power Star and rescuing Peach from his grasp. In the DS remake, Bowser's plot stays the same, although, unlike in the original, Mario, Luigi, and Wario storm the castle to rescue the Princess, only to be ambushed by the Koopa King and his minions, being locked behind special doors, leaving Yoshi as the only one left to stop him. In the final level, both Mario and Yoshi are required to reach Bowser, who, like in the original, only fights Mario as his final opponent. Super Mario Sunshine For the first time ever, Bowser appears with his son, Bowser Jr., whom he convinces that Princess Peach is his mother, and that Mario has kidnapped her. Taking his father's words to heart, Bowser Jr. takes up the guise of Shadow Mario and vandalizes Isle Delfino with graffiti as the real Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth and a few Toads are vacationing there, incriminating Mario and forcing him to clean the isles of the graffiti. Later into the game, Bowser Jr. "rescues" Peach from Mario and brings her to Corona Mountain, where she (on a rubber duck) is forced to join Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a hot tub full of slime. Mario eventually climbs the mountain to rescue Peach, and Bowser rages at him for disturbing his "family vacation", fighting him by breathing fire and splashing his tub's deadly slime. Despite this, Mario manages to flip the entire tub over by pounding it's five sections, sending everyone down to the island below. While Mario, the Princess and the residents of Delfino island are celebrating, Bowser and Bowser Jr., floating on the flipped over tub, are seen watching them. Bowser tries to confess to his son about lying about Princess Peach being his mother, but Jr. reveals that he already knew, and, once he's older, wants to fight Mario again. Filled with pride in his son, Bowser decides that the both of them should rest for a while. Super Mario Galaxy Prior to the events of the game, Bowser expands his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom into universal domination by attacking Rosalina's Comet Observatory and stealing all of it's Power Stars and some Grand Stars. Bowser uses the power of the stars to unleash his troops on the cosmos and take over numerous galaxies, plotting to ultimately use the power of the Grand Stars to construct and power a galaxy reactor to create his own galaxy in the center of the universe. Soon enough, Bowser kidnaps Peach during the Star Festival, using several UFOs and airships to uproot her castle and take it to the center of the universe, wanting to rule all with Peach as his empress. With help from Rosalina, Mario begins returning the stolen Power Stars and destroying the Koopa Troop, and will encounter Bowser at two different points in the game, once at Bowser's Star Reactor and the second time at Bowser's Dark Matter Plant. In both battles, Bowser attacks by creating shock waves, pounding the ground, and spinning in his shell, although, if he pounds one of the glass spots on the arena, he will burn himself and run around aimlessly, and Mario can use the spin attack on him twice to deal damage. Mario eventually makes his way to the near completed Galaxy Reactor, where he fights Bowser in similar fashion to before, only with new improvised tactics, but still remains triumphant. Bowser is sent flying into his galaxy's sun, which, due to the Grand Star freeing itself, begins to collapse on itself, creating a titanic black hole that begins devouring the universe. However, the Lumas manage to destroy the black hole from the inside, resetting everything, and Bowser wakes up in Toad Town next to Mario and Peach. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Once again, Bowser steals several Power Stars, this time by attacking and raiding Lubba's starship, and uses their power to transform himself into a giant size. With his new form, Bowser attacks Toad Town and kidnaps Peach, plotting to once again conquer the universe and build a capital worthy of his size in the center of the universe. With help from Lubba and the other Lumas, Mario begins taking back the Power Stars and encounters Bowser twice on his quest. In both encounters, Mario and Bowser fight on a spherical planetoid, in which Bowser attempts to crush Mario with his fists, send meteors down on him, and breath fire, although, when he punches the planetoid, Mario can ground pound the uprooted meteors back at him. Once he is defeated, Bowser coughs up a Grand Star and shrinks back down to normal size, although he escapes and tells Mario his plan is too far ahead to stop. At Bowser's Galaxy Generator, Mario encounters Bowser for the final time, and fights him in the same manor he had before. Mario then attempts to collect the Grand Star once Bowser coughs it up, only for the Koopa King to resurface and swallow the Star again, regaining his massive size, and making them fall into a vortex for the final battle. During the battle, Bowser advances on Mario and delivers a punch once he is close enough, although Mario pushes him back by ground pounding meteorites at him. Once Bowser is defeated, he is sucked into the vortex and is not seen again until Mario, Peach and the Toad Brigade return to their planet near the end of the credits, where he is smaller than normal and unconscious. Mario can then jump on or spin Bowser, waking up and angering him. Super Mario Odyssey Bowser appears as the main antagonist and final boss. In this game, Bowser kidnaps Peach again and plans to wed her. As a result, Mario teams up with a spirit named Cappy, who desires to rescue his sister Tiara, who Bowser also kidnapped. Preparing for his wedding, Bowser has his minions place posters for it around the world and begins stealing things such as flowers, food, musicians, and various other things from various kingdoms, also hiring a group known as the Broodals to keep his wedding plans on track. New Super Mario Bros. Series New Super Mario Bros. Bowser again has Princess Peach kidnapped, this time through Bowser Jr., and awaits Mario in the World-1 Castle. When Mario arrives, he fights Bowser in similar fashion to the original Super Mario Bros., however, once he is defeated, Bowser's skin is visibly burnt off by the lava below him, transforming him into Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser reappears in the World-8 Castle, and fights Mario much like he did before, only now with the power to toss bones and immunity to fireballs, and is yet again defeated and dropped into the chasm below. This, however, is not the end, as Mario must make his way through Bowser's Castle, where Bowser Jr. revives his father in a cauldron, also tripling his size and strength. Mario then fights Bowser and Bowser Jr. together, and can defeat them by pressing the skull switch behind them, sending them plummeting to the ground below while he rescues Peach. After the credits sequence, Bowser Jr. and Bowser are seen at the bottom of the pit, and Bowser angrily growls at the player. New Super Mario Bros. Wii On Princess Peach's birthday, Bowser masterminds her kidnapping through Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings and has her brought to his castle. Towards the end of the game, Mario and his allies make their way through Bowser's Castle, where they face Bowser himself, with Peach dangling in a cage above him. Like in the previous New Super Mario Bros. game, Bowser fights by jumping and shooting fire, and is defeated by pressing the switch behind him. However, it is revealed that "Peach" was actually Kamek in disguise, who uses his magic to grow Bowser to a gigantic size. Super Bowser (as he is referred to by the Prima Games strategy guide) chases after Mario and his friends, spewing massive fireballs and smashing his way through the castle. Mario and his friends manage to make it to the real Princess, and press another switch, which drops Super Bowser into a pit below him. During the credits, Bowser, having returned to normal size, is seen out side the castle, with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. trying to push him over. They succeed, however, the entire castle falls onto them all. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Once more, Bowser appears as the final boss of New Super Mario Bros. 2. He is the boss of World 6, and he attacks using fire and iron mallets in a battle reminiscent of the original Super Mario Bros. On the other side of him is a switch, which Mario presses to send him into the pit below the bridge. However, after he is defeated, the Koopalings appear in the Koopa Clown Car and use their wands' magic on Bowser. This causes him to transform into Super Bowser,7 also knocking the Koopalings down into the rising lava pit in the process. While Mario is using the platforms to travel upward, Super Bowser swipes at them with his claws. In two segments of the battle, the platforms disappear, and Super Bowser breathes fire at Mario on a full platform. On the roof of Bowser's Castle, there is a massive ! Switch, similar to the one from New Super Mario Bros. When the switch is pressed, Super Bowser plummets to his doom and the game is won. He and the Koopalings later appear during the credits. Bowser is normal-sized again, and the Koopalings are carrying him away in the Koopa Clown Car, Bowser being held outside of the car by his tail. However, the added weight causes the car to plummet to the ground, scattering the occupants around the area. Bowser is seen with his head stuck in the ground. Aside from the main story mode, Bowser is also faced on course three of the Gold Classics Pack, one of the game's downloadable Coin Rush course packs. He is fought and defeated in the same manner as the first portion of the final boss battle in the main game. Unlike the main game, however, he does not grow in size, for the same reasons why Bowser's Castle in World 6 and the World Star Castle are not playable in Coin Rush. New Super Mario Bros. U Bowser returns in New Super Mario Bros. U and its port, as the main antagonist and final boss. In the game's intro, Bowser, along with his Koopalings, invade the Mushroom Kingdom in their airships. Bowser's ship then uses a mechanical hand to grab Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad (who are having tea with Princess Peach) and fling them out of the castle. Afterward, he invades Peach's Castle. Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. U The first part of his battle is similar to Super Mario Bros., where the player has to get to the other side and press the switch; alternatively, shooting several fireballs also works. This causes the axe to fall and make the bridge collapse, making Bowser fall. The gate then opens and Mario moves on. When Mario reaches the top of the castle, Peach is being held up in the tower. After this, Bowser Jr. shows up in his Junior Clown Car, and Bowser hops on top of the castle while he is huge. Bowser Jr. also fights the player. In order to defeat them, the player must jump on Bowser Jr., causing him to fall out of his Junior Clown Car. This allows the player to jump in and hover over Bowser to harm him. Like the Koopalings, he curls into his shell and spins around when hit. He is defeated after being hit three times by the Clown Car. After beating him, he falls off of the castle as Bowser Jr. witnesses this and is left with Mario, until jumping off on his own. At the end, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are on their wrecked airship and fly away. Bowser notices and climbs on, but his weight causes the airship to crash. Bowser then holds onto Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car as he flies away on that, with the other Koopalings holding onto his tail and lined up like a chain. In any part of the fight, throwing iceballs gets rid of Bowser's fire and slows him down. Bowser plays the same role and fights the same in the downloadable content New Super Luigi U. Paper Mario Series Paper Mario 64 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Super Paper Mario Paper Mario: Sticker Star Paper Mario: Color Splash Mario Party Series Mario Party 1 Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Party Advance Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Party DS Mario Party 8 Mario Party 9 Mario Party: Island Tour Mario Party: Star Rush Mario Party: The Top 100 Mario Party 10 Super Mario Party Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Melee Bowser makes his debut as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. His design resembles his appearance from the Nintendo 64 era. He also appears as the final boss in the game's Adventure Mode. After defeated, he reverts back into a trophy, however, if the Mode has been cleared in less than 18 minutes, the Trophy rises back onto the stage and falls apart, revealing a new form of Bowser; Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser also appears in the 51st and final Event Match "The Showdown" along with Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His depiction resembles his current design, and also gains a more serious appearance. He also gains the Final Smash, Giga Bowser. He also appears as a major antagonist and recurring boss in the game's story mode; the Subspace Emissary. In Subspace Emissary, Bowser commands the Subspace Army alongside Ganondorf and both work for the Master Hand. He, along with Wario, set out to find and capture several of the Smash Bros. characters. Bowser first appears in the DK Jungle confronting Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. He has a special gun that will turn any character into a trophy. He aims it at Diddy but DK super punches him far away and gets turned into a trophy instead. After finding Fox McCloud, Diddy finds a Bowser trophy laying around but it was a fake and it dissolves into little shadow bugs. The real Bowser appears and attacks the two but they escape. Later in the game, Bowser runs into Kirby and whichever princess he saved from Petey Piranha. Bowser turns that princess into a trophy and has the shadow bugs turn into a dark clone of that princess. He then takes the princess aboard the Halberd and leaves the clone to deal with Kirby and other characters. He then receives a transmission from Ganondorf to go to King Dedede's castle and retrieve the other princess trophy. Browser does so and with his Koopa troops, they storm the castle, knock out King Dedede and take the princess trophy. He is pursued outside the castle by Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi but he escapes and retreats to the Halberd. With the princesses successfully captured, Bowser goes after Diddy Kong again and this time, turns him into a trophy. He goes after Fox but the fox is too fast for the ray gun. Bowser is then attacked and his gun is destroyed by Fox's ally, Falco Lombardi. The two then bring Diddy Kong back to life and Bowser flees but not before having the shadow bugs form a giant Subspace Diddy Kong and has it attack the trio. Bowser Brawl. Bowser is seen later aboard a giant subspace warship with Ganondorf. The heroes, all reunited, fly toward the ship and Ganondorf open fires on the ships, but Kirby uses the Dragoon and destroys the core of the ship; causing it to explode. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into subspace in time. As the villains head to meet the Master Hand, Bowser is betrayed by Ganondorf and turned into a trophy by him and pushed aside. Ganondorf and Master Hand meet and are both betrayed by the true villain of subspace, Tabuu. Tabuu knocks the Master Hand unconscious and turns Ganondorf, along with all the heroes into its trophies. Miles away, King Dedede, Ness, and Luigi are brought back to life and they enter subspace and bring the heroes back to life. Halfway through, they find Bowser's trophy and revive him. Bowser reawakens and attacks the trio and King Dedede engages in battle with him. Dedede wins and Bowser is turned back into a trophy. The same thing happens again but Dedede shuts him up and tells him that Tabuu is the real enemy. Bowser then reluctantly joins the groups of heroes. When the rest of the heroes are revived, Bowser finds Ganondorf's trophy and continuously beats it in vengeance and storms off. Bowser then joins the heroes in the fight against Tabuu and they defeat him as well. Super Smash Bros. 4 Bowser returns as a playable character in the video game; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Unlike his more serious Brawl design, Bowser now more closely resembles himself from the Mario games, albeit a bit more feral/aggressive-looking. Bowser is shown to be more athletic and agile compared to his previous counterparts, as well as stand straight up as apposed to his slouching. He also transforms into Giga Bowser as his Final Smash. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bowser will return as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. While he still transforms into Giga Bowser as his Final Smash, Giga Bowser is much more larger and powerful than before, this time punching a certain area of the screen, instantly causing a KO to anyone who is caught in his punch. Others Appearances Mario Kart Series Mario Tennis Series Luigi's Mansion See: Puppet Bowser Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Appearances Former Appearance Bowser's appearance has evolved over time. In the box artwork for Super Mario Bros. he has an appearance similar to that of an ox in homage to Journey to the West antagonist Gyū-Maō ("Ox Demon King"), with bluish face and scales, yellow hair and black eyebrows, as well as a less reptilian face. Current Appearance Bowser is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell (similar to a Spiny) with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail (minus the spike-rings). He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive padded feet, four claw-tipped fingers including a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his plastron and muzzle are beige colored (occasionally depicted as being closer to tan or even yellow), and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow. The exact coloration of Bowser's head varies depending on the media: while official 2D artwork and most of his in-game appearances have his head and shell match in color, the majority of the official 3D artwork, trailers, merchandise as well as Mario & Luigi games show him with a light green head, similar to Bowser Jr.'s appearance. In his various appearances, his red/orange hair is depicted in a loose cockscomb, the only exception to this being in Super Mario Odyssey, where he instead has his hair groomed in a perm-like fashion for the wedding until he is defeated for the second time. Personnality Bowser's personality varies depending on his role in the plot. In the main platformers, where he is the main antagonist, he has a very dark, brutal, merciless, destructive, cataclysmic and serious disposition. For years, it was also rumored by fans that while most other Koopas prefer vegetation in their diet, Bowser's sharp teeth, another common feature of his, were an indicator of him preferring meat, preferably from victims he hunts down and captures. Indeed, Bowser is shown quite often to be an expert hunter, and his carnivorous side is definitively confirmed by him devouring Mario and Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Despite being defeated for many years, he actually had learned his lesson and keep determined to defeat Mario, as shown in Paper Mario. When he decides to help the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom against a common foe, it is mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and/or conquer the world is himself, and he flies into a dangerous rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". In the RPG games, he is shown to be a benevolent and philanthropic ruler towards his men. In Super Mario RPG, he found two of his men in Monstro Town who had happy lives there, and instead of getting angry and ordering them to return to his army, he was happy for their lives and wished the best for them. He also shows some more amusing and funny sides of himself, as he is shown to have a talent for sarcastic wit, works very hard to live up to the "evil king" image, and very often displays a shortsighted lack of common sense. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story showed that while Bowser is mean with his troops, he cares about them. He rescued imprisoned soldiers who serve him, got extremely angry when he learned that Fawful had kidnapped his men and even forgave three traitors. In the Paper Mario games, it is shown that Bowser's troops follow him for respect rather than fear. In Super Paper Mario, a Hammer Bro told Peach that Bowser would fry him if he escaped without making sure that his companions are safe. Relationship Family Bowser Jr. Kamek Koopalings Allies Koopa Troop Wario Waluigi King Boo Love Interest Peach Foes Mario Luigi Yoshi Fawful Dark Bowser Powers and Abilities Fire Breath Bowser's main ability is the breath of fire, the ability to expel fire through his mouth. In addition to the classic abilities common to this power such as the ability to fireballs or a large continuous blast of fire capable of acting as a whip or a burst, Bowser has demonstrated many other abilities, such as the ability to shoot fireballs in the air or several fireballs at once, spit fire underwater or even spit out a particular type of blue fire, even in his normal form. Pyrokinesis As an extension of its fire blast capability, Bowser has demonstrated vast pyrokinetic capabilities. Such abilities include creating ignited shock waves or even combining his pyrokinesis with his black magic to invoke replicas of his shell surrounded by flames. Physical Abilities Throughout his appearances, Bowser demonstrated immense physical abilities, far superior to the majority of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. His phenomenal strength is vast enough to allow him to break rocks with his fists alone, to lift a gigantic metal ball, and even more impressively, to stop a train with the force of his arms. This force also extends to his legs, allowing him to create vast shock waves as he hits the ground. His resistance is as incredible as his strength, allowing him to survive deadly situations such as falling into lava or from a very high height, or being crushed by his own castle. This resistance often even borders on pure immortality, as it is able to keep moving and fighting even as a skeleton. Bowser's agility is often quite vast, allowing him to make incredible leaps and bounds. Also, although his speed is often considered low, he has occasionally been extremely fast in the race, and his speed is actually average. Shell Like all Koopas, Bowser's able to fit into his shell. However, he's one of the only ones who can do so without first being attacked (there are exceptions to this rule, such as in New Super Mario Bros U). His shell can be used to attack his enemies or to protect himself, or even to climb certain walls. Size-Changing Perhaps Bowser's most interesting and destructive ability is his ability to scale from several times the size of Mario and the other characters to the size of a planet. The way Bowser's size change can vary (Kamek's magic most of the time, a deadly situation, the absorption of a Great Star or an unknown way as in Super Mario Odyssey). Either way, this transformation gives him an improved attack width, incredibly increased strength and resistance (to the point of being able to break walls, fight entire castles and resist lava) as well as the ability to spit fireballs or much larger jets of flames. Dark Magic Because of his species, Bowser possesses vast natural magical powers, making him capable of using black magic effectively. Such powers include teleportation and conjuration, electrokinesis (in the form of pure electricity or shock waves), levitation and even flight, shape-shifting, tenebrokinesis and telekinesis. On some occasions, Bowser has proven to be able to use magic in other ways, such as the Vibe Sceptre or, of course, the Star Wand. Transformations Like all inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is able to use many items to gain new abilities. So far, he has only seen the Super Tinker Bell and the Double Cherry used. The Super Tinker has given him the ability to climb and punch, while retaining his ability to spit fire; while the Double Cherry has allowed him to create multiple copies of himself, with much more independence than Mario and his friends. Intelligence Trivia *The only Mario games where Bowser doesn't appear are Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, Luigi's Mansion 2 and Luigi's Mansion 3. *He is the antagonist that has appeared in the most games, even without counting spin-offs and spin-off series. *He's one of the most famous antagonists in video games. Category:Video Games Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Yoshi's Villains Category:Mario & Luigi Villains Category:Paper Mario Villains Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Archenemies Category:Wealthy Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Villains Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic